


Cablepool Oneshots

by dvorahthereal



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cable - Freeform, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Deadpool Spoilers, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvorahthereal/pseuds/dvorahthereal
Summary: 3am word dump :) Enjoy!! xx





	Cablepool Oneshots

Nathan had come home at 2am that night.

Usually he'd finished his missions earlier, around 11pm roughly, but his best excuse was that he'd been doing something around the mansion with Neena.

Neena didn't even live in the mansion.

Nonetheless, Wade had been keeping their bed warm throughout the days Nathan was doing god-knows-what, but he had been woken up with a crash as Nathan opened the door to their room as loudly as fucking possible.

"Nate?" Asked Wade, stirring awake, "Is that you?"

Nathan was silent for a moment, and Wade could hear the gentle mechanical whirring of his techno-organic arm.

"Yeah, it's me baby," he spoke softly, "I'm back."

Wade quietly sat up in their bed as Nathan entered the room. He could see clearly the lacerations on Nathan's human arm, and a few where his neck ended and his shirt began.

"Where the fuck were you, chasing Wolverine?" Wade chuckled to himself. Nathan only grunted deeply, and excused himself from the room.

"Who's getting mood swings now?" Shouted Wade, a bit too loudly, and he winced when he heard Russell shift in the room next to his. He silently prayed that he didn't accidently wake the poor kid up.

"He's asleep," Nathan purred gently as he re-entered the room, now with his shirt off. He plopped down on the bed next to Wade, who rested his head on Nate's shoulder.

"You telepathic son of a bitch," laughed Wade. Nathan put his arms around the burn victim, pulling him closer. He encouraged Wade to lay his head on his chest, which he obviously obliged to in a heartbeat.

"God, I have to train you like a fuckin' puppy," whispered Nathan, who looked down longingly on Wade's scars. He traced his thumb lightly around each one on his head, feeling each ridge and bump individually. Wade only responded by crawling over Nate, and curling his legs around the amputee's waist. He sat on his lap, which made Nathan groan a bit from the sudden weight, but Wade only put his hand on his cheek and sighed.

"Where do you keep going every night?" Wade said, furrowing his non-existent eyebrows and rubbing Nathan's forehead gently. "And, god fucking forbid, but where are these cuts coming from?"

Nathan chuckled a bit and smiled. "Missions only get harder, Wade," he added on, and he placed his mechanical hand on Wade's thigh.

"Nate, do you ever," Wade began, but Nathan cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"I miss my family every day," said Nathan, as Wade reverted back to his original position on Nathan's chest. "At least, in the end, no good guys had to die."

Wade laughed. "You consider me a good guy? You're funny."

Nathan responded by pinning Wade down in the sheets, causing a sudden moan from the taller man.

"Well, let me into your head and we'll find out," smiled Nathan. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah," added Wade, "Just clear my mind, I guess."

Wade closed his eyes, and let his head run blank. Nathan rubbed his hands together in a humiliating preparation, which Wade jokingly laughed at.

"Shhh," whispered Nathan, and his comforting tone almost put Wade to sleep right there in his arms.

When Nathan was in his head, he transferred some of his emotions into Wade's body. The feeling of love, passion, and lust all attacked Wade at once, causing a satisfying moan coming from him which made Nate smile.

"Well," asked Wade, slightly dazed, "Do you see Jesus yet?"

Nathan laughed at his remark. "I'm still looking, calm down."

He saw a million images of Wade's past, which brought a frown to his face. He could vaguely picture some friends of Wade's but he could vividly see memories of Vannessa. He still thought about her the most. She was right at the front of his mind 24/7, with new fantasies and images flooding in by the minute.

"Vannessa was a lovely woman," whispered Nathan, which made Wade easily nod in agreement.

"I don't know how she tolerated me," sighed Wade. Nathan shrugged.

"I barely do," he added.

"A really crude remark coming from someone who let me sit on their face yesterday," Wade chuckled. He groaned suddenly as Nathan left his mind, cutting the flow of that euphoric energy off.

"That reminds me, stop fucking killing yourself," Nathan added. Wade looked genuinely clueless, but also a little scared since he was pinned down by a ridiculously strong man who's disposal he was at.

"I can regenerate, why does it matter?" Nathan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and did something Wade wasn't prepared for in that moment.

He sucked a hickey onto the side of Wade's neck, causing him to moan. By the time he pulled away, the moment was over.

"Watch," hissed Nathan, forcing Wade's eyes down to look at his neck. And, doing their job, Wade's regenerative cells quickly made the hickey fade, causing the injury to heal completely.

"If these fade in 10 seconds," Nathan whispered sharply, "then I haven't known until now that you used to when you slit your wrists every night Wade," Nathan finished. Wade looked genuinely shocked that Nate had cared that much about his mental health, and he made the wide decision to shut his loud mouth.

"Listen," Nathan sighed, "Collossus told me. The night Vannessa died, you blew yourself up." Wade closed his eyes, and facepalmed himself. Nate pulled away, and leaned against the headboard of their bed.

"I heard the gunshots yesterday. You killed yourself again after I left for the night. Three bullets went through the fucking wall!" Nathan sighed uncomfortably. "I'm not deaf Wade,"

Nathan finally ended his ted talk with a hand on Wade's forehead, as if he was checking his temperature. Wade clung onto Nathan like a toddler, and sighed.

"The only way for me to blackout completely is when I kill myself, and that's when the thoughts of Vanessa being gone fade away," Wade spoke. "They only other time that they go away when I'm with you."

Nathan rubbed Wade's back gently. "You need to tell me when this happens, ok? We can't have you lying around the mansion like a potato sack all the time," Nathan chucked. Wade sniffled, and closed his eyes.

"I promise I guess," sighed Wade. Nathan only responded by looking down on him.

"Come here and kiss me," was all Nate had to say, and Wade was already all over him. He ripped his own shirt off, and then pulled Nate's face right onto his own. He put both of his hands on Nathan's shoulders, and he responded by tracing Wade's cheekbone with his thumb.

"I'm glad you're here, Nate," Wade laughed, nuzzling his nose to Nathan's, "to stop me from doing all this dumb shit."

Nathan smiled.

"I'm glad I'm here too."


End file.
